Fisherman's Lake
Otherwise known as 'Fisherman's Lake'http://www.forgottenwars.com/bg1/ar4200.htm * Chelan and Torlo, the Fishermen in question, who were once miners, but have newly commenced the profession of "fish wrangling" (Torlo's term, and we did say, "newly"). The party can abuse the Torlo the 'fish wrangler' with disdainful verbage, or query his experience in the field, or commiserate with him, or all three; it matters not. Torlo -1595, 1065. Chelan is a different kettle of fish -yes! fishing pun!- altogether; he is full of vim and vigor and even worse fishing puns, and the party can only insult him roundly; he shrugs it off. Chelan -2150, 1180. * Half-Ogres at and around the northwestern quarter of the map. Do not be surprised if this quest fails and Bjornin stands around the Jovial Juggler forever, asking if they have been killed. Yes, Bjornin, they have. Already. * Drizz't Do'Urdan - 2645, 2105. +3 Scimitar, Frostbrand; +5 Scimitar, +4 Elven Chain, 12,000 XP. He wants the party's help with some Gnolls (Gnoll coward?). D&D lore, and indeed, Drizz't's stats in BG1, would definitely have it that Drizz't needs no sort of help from the party to kill anything in BG1, but perhaps a bit of shared killing is just his way of relating to normal adventuring folk, his common touch, if you will. # Get Drizzt's attention (click on him, then stop the party's movement) to make him stop walking, then surround him with ex-party members, (stand next to them, and then boot them from the party). Attack him with ranged weapons, or extra-range weapons like Spears and Halberds, or a Staff.http://www.gamefaqs.com/pc/75251-baldurs-gate/faqs/2456 # Put the party on the island, and approach and pull Drizzt towards the shore with a sacrificial sixth Companion (there are doubtless as many theories on which NPC is the best for this task as there are Companions, but in sheer practical terms, Garrick, whose personality is harmless enough, is a poor exponent of a dubious class).http://www.playithardcore.com/pihwiki/index.php?title=Baldur's_Gate:_NPC_Rundown#Garrick -''"Garrick is the single most useless character in Baldur's Gate 1, which is quite an astounding task. Only manages to garner a +2 bonus from Dexterity. His intelligence is too low to reliably scribe scrolls into his spell book, his constitution is bad, his strength doesn't add any bonuses, and his Charisma doesn't even net discounts from shops! His only purpose in life according to the PIH staff is to be gibbed by Drizzt in the attempt to get Drizzt stuck on the lake. He is the sacrificial lamb of choice for suicide missions." If the 'path nodes' setting is much higher than 2000, Drizzt will be able to find his way around to the island. #Bring a Stealthed Thief in range of Drizz't so the party Cleric (level 5 or better) can target Drizz't with some summoned Skeletons (Animate Dead) Tell the skeletons to Charge!, and immediately pull the Thief back. Wait (or do something else) for 15 minutes of whiff!..whiff!...until critical hits eventually bring Drizz't down. * Zargal -3850, 1350. Bandit who wants all the party's money. This surely comes as a complete, nay, shocking, surprise... -Whew!- When does that ever happen? 615 XP. Henchmen: Jemby, and Mage and thus obligatory first target, Zekar, each 150XP. Decent loot but nothing exceptional. Links Category:Minor locationsCategory:Sword CoastCategory:Quests